L'incroyable révélation
by Andy56
Summary: Jarod a une information capital à transmettre à Mlle Parker, celle-ci va comprendre bien des choses sur la vie...


Auteur : Andy56 Genre : général, rien de précis. Note 1 : n'importe où dans la série Note 2 : je pensais aux remarques que j'ai eu précédemment et voulais dire que si j'avais déjà choisi à deux reprises le prénom Rebecca dans mes fics ce n'était pas parce que je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme cela mais parce que j'aime beaucoup de prénom et je trouve qu'il li irait bien, voilà !! Résumé : Jarod vient apporter des informations capitales à Mlle Parker. C'est une mini fic, juste une idée qui m'est venue à 3 heures du matin il y a quelques jours.  
  
L'incroyable révélation  
  
0h00, Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove :  
  
Jarod venait de s'introduire dans la villa, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'où provenait de la lumière. Il entre ouvrit la porte et aperçut Mlle Parker qui se prélassait dans sa baignoire remplie de mousse, un verra d'alcool à la main. C'était pour le Caméléon le moment idéal pour faire irruption, en étant sûr de ne rien risquer, car il avait des informations à transmettre à la jeune femme. Jarod se décida à entrer et Parker lâcha un cri de surprise à sa vue, elle laissa échapper son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux au contact du carrelage. Elle avait croisé les bras pour cacher sa poitrine mais Jarod ne pouvait strictement rien voir à cause de la mousse qui la recouvrait.  
  
Parker : Jarod ! Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Jarod : Bonsoir Parker, jolie coiffure.  
  
Elle avait en effet remonté ses cheveux, les attachant avec un bâton et quelques mèches retombaient autour de son visage en frisottant. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, soupira puis renchérit plus sèchement.  
  
Parker : Sors d'ici je t'ai dit ! Jarod : J'ai des infos pour toi.  
  
L'air doux et calme que donnait sa coiffure à Parker s'était vite estompé au profit d'une voix colérique et pleine de reproches. Elle tendit le bras et tenta d'attraper une serviette qui reposait sur une chaise mais Jarod la saisit avant elle.  
  
Parker : Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois sortie de mon bain ? Jarod : Disons que cette situation est plus confortable que d'habitude. Parker : Parle pour toi ! Bon, dis-moi ce que tu sais et va-t-en.  
  
Jarod jeta un coup d'?il sur le lavabo derrière lui, il s'assit dessus et sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir. Il la posa à coté de lui et croisa les bras en continuant de fixer Mlle Parker. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir un jour être dans cette position, il en était ravi et la jeune était si belle sans son brushing, son maquillage et toute sa panoplie de Dragon Lady. Mais c'était sans compter sur son fichu caractère.  
  
Parker : Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Magne-toi Jarod ma patience a des limites. Jarod : Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures à t'observer. A moins que tu oses te lever et. Parker : Plutôt mourir. Jarod : Ce sont des photos. Parker : Des photos de qui ? De quoi ? Jarod : Doucement, la patience est une qualité qui te fait cruellement défaut.  
  
Parker s'assit complètement dans la baignoire, elle semblait totalement excédée mais pas prête de s'avouer vaincue. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle voulait coir ces photos, elle devait écouter Jarod, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle était aussi consciente du fait que ces documents devaient avoir une importance capitale pour elle car Jarod ne la ferait pas mijoter à ce point pour rien.  
  
Parker : Je t'écoute, tu as sûrement un discourt psychologique ou psychologique à me faire avait de me révéler les informations qui m'intéressent. N'est-ce pas ? Jarod : Je ne sais pas trop.  
  
Jarod voyait bien qu'elle bouillait intérieurement, son souffle s'accélérait, elle fermait régulièrement les yeux en soupirant. Il s'imaginait déjà une Parker furieuse sortir d'un bond de son bain vers son peignoir et se jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Vision plus que réjouissante, il se mit même à sourire sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Parker : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Jarod : Non, pour rien. Mon imagination de génie qui me joue des tours.  
  
Le visage du Caméléon se tendit soudainement, il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était une bonne chose de montrer ces photos à la Dragon Lady, il craignait qu'elle ne le croit pas ou se fiche de lui. Il descendit du lavabo et s'approcha doucement de Mlle Parker. Celle-ci était inquiète et se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire. Jarod se pencha au dessus d'elle et plongea une main dans l'eau, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se décaler à l'autre bout de la baignoire. Le jeune homme s'écarta de nouveau et essuya sa main sur la serviette qui se trouvait près du lavabo.  
  
Jarod : Tu dois commencer à avoir froid. Parker : Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Jarod, et à un point que tu n'imagines pas.  
  
Le Caméléon ne répondit rien, il pensait aux photos, il doutait encore de sa décision. Parker était-elle prête à apprendre une vérité de plus sur la vie ? Il ne savait que faire, il se doutait que Parker serait dans un état mental très perturbé à la découverte de ces photos et qu'elle voudrait à tout prix des explications. Mais elle devra les trouvera bien assez rapidement et par elle-même.  
  
Parker : Tu attends que je me transforme en glaçon avant de me dire quoi que ce soit ? Jarod : Tu sais, il faut que tu te mettes en conditions, ces révélations sont vraiment surprenantes.  
  
Cette dernière réplique intrigua Mlle Parker, elle s'attendait désormais au pire, à une nouvelle qui aurait un impact indélébile sur sa vie. L'eau s'était rafraîchie et la jeune femme commençait à frissonner, elle regardait les bulles de savon éclater les unes après les autres. Jarod faisait tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, le regard dans le vide, réfléchissant à la réaction qu'allait avoir Mlle Parker en voyant ces photos. IL leva les yeux sur la jeune femme, se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna au dernier moment, mi-assuré, mi-inquiet.  
  
Jarod : Je laisse l'enveloppe sur la table de ton salon. Bonne nuit Parker. Parker : Inutile de te souhaiter de faire de beaux rêves.  
  
Elle eut droit un magnifique sourire, elle le détesta d'autant plus qu'il était franc. Une fois la porte fermée, elle sortit de son bain, enfila son peignoir blanc et alla chercher son Smith & Wesson dans sa chambre. Parker ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et sortit en pointant son arme droit devant elle : il était déjà loin, comme souvent. Elle rentra de nouveau chez elle après avoir lâché une demie douzaine d'insultes et manqué de glisser sur le sol trempé.  
  
Parker : Voyons voir les nouvelles du jour.  
  
Jarod était à l'extérieur de la maison et observait Mlle Parker à travers la vitre du salon. Il appréhendait la situation car elle était déjà sur les nerfs, il était bien content de ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle au moment de la découverte.  
  
Mlle Parker s'assit sur le canapé, se servit un verre de whisky puis s'adossa en tenant l'enveloppe. Elle décolla soigneusement le rabat, glissa les doigts à l'intérieur et en extirpa les photos. A leur vue elle fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait deux claviers d'ordinateurs, de couleur grise mais rien ne semblait un important. Il y a avait forcément une information à déduire de ces documents, un détail à remarquer, un élément. La jeune femme retourna les photos et nota qu'une phrase figurait au dos de l'une d'entre elles.  
  
« Savais-tu qu'il existait des claviers AZERTY et des claviers QUERTY ? »  
  
Parker se sentit littéralement imploser, elle se le va et déchira les photos en morceaux pour les jeter au sol. Elle était folle de rage, comment Jarod avait-il pu se ficher d'elle à ce point ? Elle vida la moitié de sa bouteille puis s'assit sur le bord de sa table, elle leva la tête et aperçu une feuille collée au mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle se redressa et marcha jusqu'à celle-ci, elle a détacha puis la déplia.  
  
Jarod l'observait toujours, sa réaction était prévisible, il attendait toujours dans le froid et s'en irait une fois qu'elle aurait lu son mot. Son plan avait marché à la perfection, Mlle Parker était tombée dans le panneau et tournait maintenant dans son salon comme un lion dans sa cage.  
  
La jeune femme lut la feuille et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, elle se retourna et projeta son verre vide au sol. Elle jurait tout haut sur le Caméléon puis s'effondra de nouveau sur son sofa méditant sur sa prochaine vengeance. Parker fixait toujours la feuille qui gisait sur le sol au milieu de la pièce :  
  
«Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes le premier avril Mlle Parker ? »  
  
Des reviews s'il vous plait que je sache si vous voulez d'autres fics de ce genre ou non !!! 


End file.
